


Prep Work - daddy Klaine Part 1

by Burntsugrr



Series: Daddy Klaine [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written when Finn was still alive and Rachel thought she might be pregnant. The boys are married and just found out they are approved to adopt a baby. Now they wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep Work - daddy Klaine Part 1

"Kurt you can't be serious."

Kurt turns and pouts, "You don't like it."

Blaine knows that look so he back pedals, "Don't be silly, I like it, it's just…we don't even know when it's going to happen yet."

"But we got approved so it WILL happen. Do you really like it?" He spins the mobile he's made of their old bow ties, Blaine spots that the center ring is the gum wrapper ring he gave Kurt so many Christmas's ago.

Blaine lifts his chin and smiles, covering the distance between them quickly, "I love it." He pulls Kurt into his arms, "And I love you."

"Hey! Careful! It's delicate. The glue has to set. Can you hang it for me in the baby's room?"

"The baby's…room, of course you cleaned out the crafting room to make a baby room. We got approved yesterday Kurt, they told us it could be a year, longer even."

The walk the short hall together and Kurt opens the door as if he's revealing what's behind curtain number 2. Blaine hangs the mobile and then captures Kurt in an embrace, kissing the side of his face.

"Whoa, what's that for?"

Blaine meets his gaze, "For being excited about this, for getting all of this done in a day, for being mine."

The room has been completely cleared of clutter, the carpet has been cleaned, and there are papers set up with the names of furniture they represent. Blaine even spies paint samples tucked into a folder labeled "Baby Room Ideas".

"Well, I figured getting ready lets the universe know we're serious about this."

Blaine rubbed his husband's back, "I know you miss them."

"What are you talking about? This is about us, our baby."

"Yeah, but it's a little bit about missing Rachel and Chloe."

Kurt walked away from Blaine now, fussing with things in the room. "Rachel did the right thing, her daughter deserves a real father, Chloe will be happy when she settles in with Finn."

Blaine takes his hand, "True, but she's going to miss her Uncle Kurt, and her Uncle Kurt is already missing her. Why don't we call them?"

"She's 2 Blaine, she's not really a big phone talker."

"Face time love, she can see you, you can see her."

Kurt checks his watch, "It's really close to her dinner time."

"Stop, c'mon. Call."

Kurt gives in and makes the call. Rachel seems overwhelmed at first, it is dinner time and Kurt can hear Chloe yelling in the background. "Hey Kurt, we're kind of, uh, hang on, Finn watch what she's putting in her mouth, we're a little hectic here, but it's good to see you. What's going on?"

Blaine photobombs himself into the frame, "He misses his niece, can we say hi?"

"Sure, um, hang on, I'm going to give you to Finn."

As the phone gets closer to them the screaming gets much louder. Chloe is not super excited about sitting down to dinner. This changes like a switch is thrown when she sees her uncles on the screen, she beams at them "Uncles!" she waves at the screen and giggles when they both wave back with goofy smiles on their faces.

Kurt talks at her a little, telling her he misses her but he's sending her some super cute New York outfits so she doesn't end up dressing all 'Ohio'. Rachel can be heard in the background setting down plates.

"Chloe can you be a big girl for Uncle Kurt and show Daddy how good a girl you are and eat your supper?"

"Ok."

"Okay, Chloe, wave bye to Uncle Kurt, we're gonna eat now. Talk to ya later Bro." Finn turns the camera to himself and smiles goodbye.

Kurt wipes his eyes quickly and sets his phone down.

"We'll visit them soon. Hey, let's go out to dinner and then go crib shopping." Blaine wonders whether seeing Chloe wasn't the wrong answer. It seems to have made Kurt sadder.

Shopping was usually a good cure for Kurt's blues and Blaine was on the mark this time. "We can get the crib, but not the bedding, not until we decide on the wall colors." He was excited now.

"Shouldn't we wait until we know whether we're getting a boy or girl to pick the room color?"

"Blaine Anderson do not tell me you plan on raising my child with sexist ideals about color identification."

"Nope, not even a little bit, I plan on raising OUR child in a room designed exactly with him, or her, in mind, not a generic baby room."

"Oooh, you wiggled out of that one. What are you waiting for, go get your coat, I want to get shopping!"


End file.
